


Some kissing before job

by Flo_w_masterka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Smut, Timeskip, akaashi's good at kissing, bokuto has a tattoo, iwa-chan's not late, some kissing before job, they all live together
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flo_w_masterka/pseuds/Flo_w_masterka
Summary: Вступать в отношения с взрослым человеком, значит быть готовым к не состыковке рабочих графиков. Вступать в отношения с тремя взрослыми людьми, значит смириться с тем, что вы никогда не увидитесь вместе.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Akaashi Keiji/Iwaizumi Hajime, Akaashi Keiji/Oikawa Tooru, Bokuto Koutarou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Some kissing before job

**Author's Note:**

> Это появилось совершенно случайно, но в целом? Почему бы и нет. Буду рада комментариям!

Вступать в отношения с взрослым человеком, значит быть готовым к не состыковке рабочих графиков. Вступать в отношения с тремя взрослыми людьми, значит смириться с тем, что вы никогда не увидитесь вместе. 

Поэтому, когда Тоору выходит из душа, поправляет шорты, а на кухне стоят сразу двое – это необъяснимая удача и пара скорых выговоров за опоздание. Прохладный ветер из приоткрытого окна холодит влажную кожу и Ойкава ежится, проходит в комнату и обнимает Акааши осторожно со спины, чтобы не оставить мокрых пятен или лишних складок на идеально отглаженной бледно-голубой рубашке. От Кейджи пахнет еле уловимым парфюмом, длинные пальцы ловко насыпают кофе и разбираются с кофемашиной, которую им всем купил Иваизуми на первую годовщину. Акааши неуловимо расслабляется под руками Ойкавы, и Тоору аккуратно массирует напрягшиеся мышцы, поворачиваясь через плечо на шум позади них.

— Я точно видел их где-то здесь! Тоору, это ведь ты снимал с меня тогда наколенники! Где второй? — Бокуто, растрепанный и смешной, с одним наколенником на бедре, чтобы не потерять, замер посреди кухни, запустив пальцы в волосы в полнейшем отчаянии.

— Бокуто-сан, ваши запасные наколенники лежат во втором ящике слева, — спокойным голосом, словно Акааши не повторяет это второй час подряд, он только выдыхает медленно и опускает ладони на столешницу, откидывает голову ближе к приятным прикосновениям Тоору.

— Я из того вечера помню только, что мне пришлось форму зашивать перед тренировкой, потому что кое-кто ее порвал, — легкомысленно роняет Ойкава, взгляд невольно прикипает к бедру Бокуто, прикрытом разве что футболкой, на светлой коже размашистыми мазками чернил выведена татуировка. Тоору невольно проводит языком по губам, вспоминая ее вкус.

— Мне нужны именно мои наколенники, а не запасные! В моих я выгляжу лучше, и они приносят мне удачу!..

Ойкава физически чувствует терпеливую усталость во вздохе Акааши и спешит снять градус напряжения, он снова поворачивается к Акааши и прижимается всем – уже сухим – телом к его спине, краем глаза отмечает под воротничком рубашки вчерашние укусы Ива-чана, чуть ниже – Бокуто, и накрывает их губами, мягко целуя, сам Тоору никогда меток не оставляет. Каждый поцелуй дрожью расходится по плечам, уходя вниз, под опрятно заправленную в брюки ткань, еще один слабый вздох Акааши – для Ойкавы что брешь в броне – он опускает ладони на бедра, обтянутые дизайнерскими темно-синими брюками, и толкается своими, вжимая в кухонную стойку, губами прихватывая мочку, чтобы легкость граничила с тихими, как с волнами во время штиля, всплесками возбуждения. Они оба не замечают в какой момент фоновой шум причитаний замолкает, но не заметить широкие горячие ладони на плечах Тоору не может, только улыбается, когда к спине прижимается сильная грудь. 

— Мне выходить на работу через десять минут, — бормочет Акааши с румянцем на щеках, когда тонкие пальцы Ойкавы давят на его полувставший член через ткань узких брюк, не забывая медленно, словно качаясь, тереться о его бедро своим стояком.

— У меня тренировка на другом конце города, — Бокуто шепчет влажно в шею Тоору и прикусывает кожу, ладони давно под резинкой шорт, сжимают ягодицы. 

— У нас смазка на кухне закончилась, так что мы быстро.. — фраза обрывается шипящим стоном Ойкавы из-за горячих пальцев Бокуто, разминающих промежность насухую.

Акааши едва вздрагивает от всхлипа на ухо и разворачивается лицом к Ойкаве, тот мажет взглядом по покрасневшим губам, ошалевшему взгляду под черными ресницами и целует в губы, вжимается всем телом, постанывая в чужой рот на каждое движение языка, что кровь разжигает похлеще алкоголя, на каждое требовательное движение крепких бедер, не стесняясь совершенно упираться стояком, наоборот, вжимаясь сильнее, в поисках хоть какой-то стимуляции. 

Акааши всегда кажется самым невозмутимым из их четверки, но именно от его поцелуев у всех срывает крышу. Он словно отдает самого себя, глубоким и горячим движением языка или мягким движением губ выражая всю привязанность. Бокуто тянет Ойкаву на себя, в свете лампочки тускло поблескивает ниточка слюны между ртами, Тоору плывет взглядом, когда Акааши хищно облизывается и притирается к нему бедрами. Бокуто давит на подбородок Ойкавы пальцами свободной руки, заставляя раскрыть рот, но в проеме двери мелькает тень и раздается сдавленное покашливание.

— Так и знал, что не зря отпросился.

Ойкава, зажатый между двумя разгоряченными телами, со следами на лице от поцелуев от них обоих, расцветает улыбкой при виде Ива-чана, но не поддается к нему, а только призывно толкается бедрами назад, к Бокуто, выбивая из него тихий стон. Иваизуми качает головой, скрывая усмешку, на деле давая себе секунду на то, чтобы прийти в себя. Попытка с треском проваливается, когда с губ Ойкавы срывается неожиданно громкий стон – каждый из них знает _каково_ ощущать длинные пальцы Кейджи на возбужденном члене - Хаджиме в два шага оказывается рядом с троицей, сжимая кулаки из-за перенапряжения. Ойкава задирает голову, пока Акааши выцеловывает ему шею, Тоору тяжело дышит, он не дышит, а задыхается, потому что Ива-чан смотрит на него так жадно, на голом бедре – когда только шорты Бокуто снял? – влажный след от смазки, а Акааши знает каждое слабое место, в которое нужно целовать. 

Иваизуми встречается с вызовом в затуманенных глазах Ойкавы и поддается вперед, запускает ладонь в волосы и целует – Бокуто. Глушит чужой стон резким, голодным поцелуем, сам подставляется под крепкие руки, сжимает твердые мышцы Котаро. 

— К-кейджи! — Ойкава вздрагивает, утыкается лбом в плечо Акааши, жмурит глаза и с трудом опирается на тумбу позади них, пока сам Акааши тянется за салфетками и вытирает сперму с пальцев. Он все еще выглядит так собрано, что если бы не возбужденный блеск в глазах вместе с румянцем на щеках, так и не догадаешься как крепко у него стоит. 

— Иваизуми, ты что, чуть не кончил из-за голоса Тоору? — сорванно усмехается Бокуто в ответ на сдавленный и злой стон Хаджиме, пережимая его член у основания.  
Через мгновение Котаро широко распахивает глаза из-за череды резких и жестких, прожигающих движений кулака Иваизуми на его члене и бьет кулаком по подоконнику, когда ему мстят, убирая руку в самый острый момент.

— Бокуто-сан, не повредите руку, — Акааши даже не смотрит в их сторону, волосы на затылке вьются сильнее обычного, он пальцами аккуратно расстегивает штаны и приспускает белье, пока Ойкава отходит от оргазма, медленно опускаясь напротив Кейджи на колени. 

Бокуто, кажется, его не слышит, он целуется кусаче, жарко и мокро с Иваизуми и скользит горячей ладони по их членам, сжимая оба, толкается бедрами отчаянно как-то, опускает взгляд на Ойкаву, на руку Акааши на его щеке, на то как Тоору медленно посасывает влажную от смазки и слюны головку члена.. и неожиданно кончает, острым удовольствием по венам даже глаза слепит на секунду. 

— Иваизуми-сан, ох.. Поцелуйте меня, пожалуйста, — дрогнувшим голосом зовет Акааши, пока поглаживает Ойкаву по волосам и едва вздрагивает, когда тот берет его болезненного стоящий член в рот. Берет глубоко сразу, давится и поднимает слезящиеся глаза на Кейджи.

Тоору видит как Ива-чан целует Акааши прямо над ним и глухо стонет с членом во рту, вибрацией подталкивая Акааши к грани, сглатывает и судорожно ловит губами воздух, пытаясь прокашляться. 

— Тоору.. — сипло зовет Иваизуми, пах тянет уже слишком болезненно, а губы у Ойкавы такие мокрые и красные.

— Ива.. кха, Ива-чан, пойдем лучше в спальню, у нас есть там смазка, — Тоору медленно встает, вытирая рот и чуть морщась из-за ноющей челюсти.

— А мы на работу опаздываем, Бокуто-сан.


End file.
